Conventionally, scroll compressors have been known as compressors configured to compress fluid (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-294037). The scroll compressor includes, as a compression mechanism, a fixed scroll and a movable scroll. The movable scroll is placed on an upper surface of a frame member with an Oldham's coupling being interposed between the movable scroll and the frame member, and is rotatably driven by a drive shaft connected to a rear surface of the movable scroll. The drive shaft is fixed so as to be inserted into a rotor of a drive motor, and is rotatably supported by upper and lower bearings which are stacked on each other with the motor being interposed therebetween. An oil supply passage is formed in the drive shaft, and an oil pump connected to a lower end part of the drive shaft supplies lubrication oil from the oil supply passage to a clearance between an inner circumferential surface of each bearing and an outer circumferential surface of the drive shaft. An oil groove extending in a circumferential direction and serving as an oil collector is formed on a lower side in part of the outer circumferential surface of the drive shaft supported by the upper bearing. In the upper bearing, an oil passage through which lubrication oil collected to the oil groove is guided to a predetermined section is formed. This prevents oil from leaking down from the bearing.